


Bound

by Boxeption



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Violence, a trend is developing, have you noticed?, soul shenanigens, thats it thats my tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: Gabriel is sick and tired of Jack getting himself into these situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on mobile, so I'm very sorry if there are any formatting bugs!

 

Jack looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps, relaxing slightly as his Gabe rounded the corner. “Jesus, Jack, could you put yourself in a more open place?”

 

“Biotic field’s still down, I can’t leave until it’s done.” Jack rubbed his leg, where bullets had torn open the flesh on the side. He met Gabe’s furious stare and offered an explanation. “They were taking _kids_ , Gabe. I couldn’t just let them take all those girls off to some camp.”

“That’s no reason to throw yourself against a dozen cheap punks with high powered guns! Try being tactical for once _cabron_!” Gabe glared at him. “If you won’t keep yourself out of trouble maybe I should make you.”

Jack glared back, lifting his chin in the haughty disdain Gabe knew oh so well. “Try me.”

Gabe’s crimson stare bored into him. He pushed forwards, pinning Jack to the wall with his weight and sinking his teeth into his shoulder, the razor edges drawing rivulets of blood. The soft sparkles of the biotic field gathered around the wounds, but a puff of black smoke dispelled them, leaving the punctures to bleed. Jack gasped for breath in the smog. “Gabe-” The wraith shushed him by pressing their foreheads together harshly.

“No, no. You don’t get to talk your way out of this one, _chico de oro_.” His hands shifted from Jack’s shoulders to his sternum. “If you won’t take care of yourself, I will.”

His hands pushed into his skin, sliding under his ribcage and curling around his soul. Tears pricked Jack’s eyes as the sharp claws scratched along the surface. One hand cupped his soul, the other digging into him, painstakingly carving a slice into the outer layers of his soul. Jack’s entire body tensed as agony the likes of which he had never felt before ripped through him. His very _being_ was being torn in two. He tried to scream but choked on his voice; his whole body was frozen in pain and fear.

Gabe reached forwards, sinking his teeth into his neck again. He pulled back, and the smoke filled the marks. It ran through his veins, his bones, his very _soul_. He felt it curl around him, filling the raw wound Gabe had left on his soul; weaving through him until he could no longer tell where it ended and he began. Gabe released him and he began slowly sliding down the wall, unable to support himself.

“What- what did you do to me?” Jack was barely able to wheeze. Gabe didn’t answer, his eyes were on the vibrant blue flame dancing in his hand. Black wisps curled around it, pulling it under his skin. Gabe closed his eyes, making a small noise in the back of his throat as he leaned back, tilting his face towards the sky. Jack fisted his hands in the front of his coat and pulled himself up shakily. “Gabriel. What. Did. You. Do.” Gabe opened his eyes, his crimson gaze cutting through Jack.

“I made sure I can always take care of you.” He moved forwards again, wrapping his arms around Jack and nuzzling the bite marks. “I’m sorry for hurting you, _cariño_.” The puncture wounds, still leaking smoke, closed with barely a scar. Jack tried to push him away but was too weak. Gabriel was practically carrying him at this point.

“Gabe, what-”

His question was silenced with a soft kiss. “What I did was,” Gabe stared at the bricks behind Jack for a moment. “I bound your soul to mine.”

“You _what_?”

Gabe ignored him, continuing to explain. “This way, I can know if you’re hurt or in danger, and I can get there to help you.” He looked pleadingly at Jack. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask first, could you forgive me?”

Jack stared. “I. Gabe, I don’t know. What does this mean? Do you _own_ me now, somehow?” He looked down. “Can you get inside my head?”

Gabe gave a weary chuckle. “No, I don’t own you, Jackie. You can be just as much the stubborn idiot you were before. All that’s different is that I _know_ you’re being a stubborn idiot, even when we’re apart.” He leaned forwards to place a chaste kiss on Jack’s cheek. “And to answer your second question, I can get into your head just as much as you can get into mine. Maybe if you focus you can tell.”

Jack quieted. Now that Gabe mentioned it, he could feel something different in his mind, the faint buzz of thoughts that were not his own. He could _feel_ Gabe, his worry that Jack would panic, that he would leave. He couldn’t stand to feel him worry that way. Reaching up to cup his face, Jack kissed him softly. “It’s fine, Gabe. It’s actually sort of soothing.” It was true. Feelings of love and compassion washed over Jack, strong enough that he wasn’t sure who it came from. They stood there for a moment, lost in each other, then Gabe roused himself.

“We should get back, you’re exhausted.” He pulled Jack upright again and prepared to step them to their safehouse. Jack rested his head on his shoulder, mumbling.

“You’re tired too.”

Gabe laughed. “Not so tired that I’m falling asleep on my feet. Does the _viejito_ need his beauty rest?” The pair vanished in a swirl of black, leaving only an empty biotic canister to mark their presence.


End file.
